


Permission

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Reese, just pure sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolf is having trouble resisting a pure instinct, until Finch gives him permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

Reese gently pulled Harold back into his lap, stretching his legs out on the bed and watching as Finch rode him cowboy style. It was slow going, Finch was still so unsure, shy and the new movement was putting tension on his hip. But it was deep, fulfilling and tight, every time Finch dropped his hips down in resulted in a low and long moan. The recluse being stretched wide and full, Reese’s fat cock filling him to the limits.

“J-John,” The recluse groaned again, bracing himself open palmed on Reese’s tan chest, the operative pushing his hips up to meet Finch’s down movement halfway. He watched with hooded eyes, intently staring at John before biting his lip and letting out a tiny breathy moan as he lifted himself up again. “Please,” Harold tried to explain, leaning forward on his knees and letting out a whine.

The wolf flipped him over with ease, letting the older man rest against the bed and take the pain from his hip out of the equation. “Yes Harold?” His voice was just on the air of teasing, teeth leaving a trail of love nips from the top of Finch’s throat to either of his perky pink nipples. Tail swishing happily behind him and ears pricked forward, he pressed in once more, drawing out another tentative moan from his lover.

“ _Harder_ ,” Finch demanded, his voice rolling off somewhere dark and forbidden as he let his head loll back against the pillow. Reese felt his knot swell with arousal, the base becoming thick and heavy. And he was more than happy to comply with such a rare demand. Lifting the man gently by the hips and keeping either leg on each side, John picked up the pace, roughly pushing against the knotted whorl and slipping inside easily, so easily. Harold pushed his head back into the pillows, breathing heavier and wiggling around in an effort to get the wolf deeper again, but the change in pace was amazing. He could feel a warm pleasure seeping into his bones, a wild feeling rushing through his veins-and it was perfect. “Oh, god, _John_.” The recluse murmured, voice low and deep, like he was whispering a raw confession.

“Harold-I can’t,” Reese warned, pulling his hips away and lowering his head with a pained growl, his body trying to give into the surge of instincts. Harold suddenly reached up and held Reese’s left arm hostage, skilled fingers pushing into the skin with a growl of his own.

“You can Reese, I’m giving you permission.” Harold proclaimed with a strong voice despite the wave of pleasure he was enduring, “Please, John.”

That was it, the tipping point. The moment where John let himself fall into an instinct that was so easy, so _right_ with Harold. And before either of them knew it, Reese’s knot had firmly pressed inside Finch’s quivering opening. The older man was amuck with the sheer intensity, throwing his arms around the wolf and pulling him down for an opened-mouth kiss. John hungrily devoured Finch, holding him close and growling with pleasure as he reached between their sweat slick bodies and began beating Finch off in a hasty movement.

It wasn’t long until Finch was cumming, arching his back and squeezing around Reese’s knot with a high pitched cry of release. The sudden pressure around his cock was a surprise, and Reese couldn’t help but toss his head back and howl, the room filled with its triumphant glory. The first load was the largest, a hot and thick mixture was dumped inside Finch and the older man was groaning, “Oh, John,” like a mantra of need and praise. And the wolf relaxed, let his shoulders slide into a more laidback way, the muscles in his legs going slack and the man was only resting on his knees now. Rubbing comforting circle’s against Finch’s wide hips, easing away the tension and kissing a trail of admiration up and down the man’s pudgy flesh.

“I love you, Harold.” Reese whispered, kissing against Finch’s neck and purring almost. The genius chuckled, threading a hand through the operative’s peppered locks and catching a triangular ear. It flicked and pinned back under the scrutiny, and Reese nibbled playfully against his skin before breaking out into a moan as his body followed its natural course and breed Harold once more.

Finch smiled after a while, once the knot had become a bearable ache and he’d grown accustomed to the wolfs warm seed. “I love you too, John.” He admitted warily, whimpering when John slowly situated them so they were both lying on their sides, pressed nose to nose. “I really do.”

The wolf kissed him again slowly and bumped their foreheads together, his large tail smacking against the bed happily. Yes, this was alright, Harold could learn to love again, they both could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write! I'd been feeling down, and I always write more gross porn for some reason. Ahaah. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
